Accelerators are key devices for performance improvement in information technology (IT), communication technology (CT), and information and communications technology (ICT), and can accelerate services. Commonly used accelerator hardware includes a field programmable gate array (FPGA), graphics processing unit (GPU), digital signal processor (DSP), an application-specific integrated circuit (ASIC), and the like. Only after accelerator hardware is loaded with a service logic function corresponding to a service type (for example, a video type) (which may be implemented by loading a binary file, also referred to as a bin file, corresponding to a service), the accelerator hardware can provide an acceleration service for a service of the service type.
Currently, an accelerator disposed in a server is usually an accelerator that is generated after a service logic function corresponding to a service has been loaded therein. Moreover, once an accelerator is disposed in a server, the accelerator can provide an acceleration service for only one type of service. As there are various service types, to provide an acceleration service for services of all service types using a method for configuring an accelerator in the other approaches, an accelerator corresponding to each service type needs to be configured in a server. However, the server does not need to provide an acceleration service for each service all the time, and some accelerators are in an idle state at a time point, leading to relatively low accelerator resource utilization.